character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asriel Dreemurr (Canon)/Withersoul 235
|-|Asriel Dreemurr= |-|Flowey= |-|Photoshop Flowey= |-|God of Hyperdeath= |-|Angel of Death= 'Summary' Asriel Dreemurr, known as Flowey the Flower while in his flower form, is a villain in the 2015 role-playing game, Undertale. He serves as the executing villain of the game, behind the game's true main antagonist. Asriel was once the biological son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel and the prince of the monsters who were sealed in the Underground. Once upon a day, he found Chara, who had fallen into the Underground by accident, and brought her home. There, Asgore and Toriel adopted Chara and raised her as their own child alongside Asriel, until she died of poisoning. Just before her death, Chara informed Asriel that she wanted to see the flowers of her home village again. Asriel didn't hestitate to carry out her dying wish and fused his soul with Chara's to pass the Barrier. But once there with Chara's body, the local townspeople killed Asriel under the assumption that he killed the girl. Years later, Alphys, the Royal Scientist, injected Determination into a flower where Asriel had collapsed, re-incarnating him as a flower. From there, Flowey sought to undo the events regarding his and Chara's deaths, all while becoming psychopathic. Ultimately, after having turned into a godlike version of his true form, Frisk managed to talk him over, and Asriel broke the Barrier, sacrifing his power to do so. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 7-C | Low 2-C | At least 2-B | 2-B, likely 2-A via powerscaling | Likely at least 2-A Name: Asriel Dreemurr / Flowey the Flower Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Pre-teens before death Classification: Goat, Monster | Antropomorphic Flower Powers and Abilities: Levitation, Soul Manipulation, Transformation (into his God of Hyperdeath form), likely Pyrokinesis due to heritage (his biological parents both have pyrokinetic abilities, so why wouldn't Asriel?) | Botanokinesis, Soullessness, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Type 7), Teleportation, 4th Wall Awareness, Time Travel and Checkpoint | All powers from before plus full Time Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, BFR, Reality Warping and Energy Breath | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Levitation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Type 7, possibly Type 4), Spatial Manipulation, Time Paradoxal Resistance, Creation, Summoning, Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis and Magic | All God of Hyperdeath abilities plus Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Energy Manipulation and Invulnerability Attack Potency: Town level (stated to have the power to wipe out Chara's entire village) | Universe level+ (can reset and overwrite the timeline) | At least Multiverse level '''(recreated the game which consists of a total of 62,500 timelines [[Chara (Canon)/Withersoul 235|here] for the calc on the Chara profile of the creator of this page, credit to Metal for calcing it] and created countless timelines during his fight with Frisk. Is Level 9999 whereas Chara caps at Level 20. Therefore, Photoshop Flowey should be ''far'' superior to Chara) | '''Multiverse level (Asriel's Hyper Goner attack effortlessly drew in and destroyed multitudinous if not all timelines. His mere existence destroyed the entire world), likely Multiverse level+ via powerscaling (infinitely superior to Photoshop Flowey) | Likely at least Multiverse level+ (far superior to his previous form. According to the flavour text on the bullet board, "the whole world is ending") Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Infinite (Switched and altered numerous timelines whilst interacting with Frisk and yet was completely unaffected by doing so, indicating his existence is beyond that of a normal 4-dimensional space-time continuum) | Infinite (infinitely superior to Photoshop Flowey. Moved in a void) | Infinite (far superior to his previous form. Moved in a void) Lifting Strength: Unknown for all forms but normal Flowey, who has N/A due to lacking telekinesis and arms Striking Strength: Town Class | Universal+ | At least Multiversal | Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ via powerscaling | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown | Unknown (took several hits from a full-power Frisk in the Genocide Route before giving in and crumbling to pieces) | At least Multiversal (survived the destruction of the game) | Multiversal | Multiversal Stamina: Unknown | High | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Unknown | Universal+ | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Locket | N/A | N/A | Chaos Sabers/Slicers, Chaos Busters/Blasters Intelligence: Gifted as every form but his normal form (knows any and all outcomes of Undertale) Weaknesses: Unknown | None notable | Lacks true control over the Six Human Souls who can rebel against him, depleting a lot of his power in doing so | A kind soul can remind him of who he once was | Same as the previous key Notable Attacks/Techniques: Asriel *'Fire Magic:' Asriel shoots numerous fireballs at his foe, either singular or in barrages. *'Star Blazing:' Large, star-shaped projectiles rain down from the top-right corner of the screen in rapid succession, each one detonating into expanding rings of smaller projectiles just above the Bullet Board followed by one final, larger star that detonates directly above with a much denser ring. The upgraded version, "Galacta Blazing," is virtually the same except the small stars spin counterclockwise. *'Shocker Breaker:' Asriel strikes the battlefield with bolts of lightning seven times, which are forewarned by ! boxes. The base attack simply strikes in an alternating striped pattern, first small (four times), then large (three times). The upgraded version, "Shocker Breaker II," adds a series of targeted strikes after three small lightning bolts, and finishes by sweeping the battlefield left to right with big lightning bolts. *'Chaos Saber:' Asriel hovers directly above the protagonist and swipes the bullet board five times with summoned blades, finishing by swiping both sides, leaving slow-moving residual sparks picking up velocity and flying across the board. The upgraded version, "Chaos Slicer," is considerably more dangerous as he picks up more speed and swipes the board six times. *'Chaos Buster:' Asriel summons a blaster and fires nine waves of bullets telegraphed by flashing lines, and finishes with a charged beam. The attack shoots in a pattern, which starts at three lines to four lines, vice versa. Dodge by moving when he fires three lines or the beam and remain still when he shoots four lines. The upgraded version, "Chaos Blaster," removes any patterns and fires randomly, and the charged laser creates a massive starburst that covers the bullet board. *'Hyper Goner:' Asriel's final attack before he begins fighting at full power. The Bullet Board covers the entire screen before a large creature resembling a combination of the DT Extraction Machine and Sans's signature "Gaster Blaster" attack is summoned. It then proceeds to create a powerful vortex akin to that of a black hole that attempts to draw the protagonist's SOUL into the creature's mouth (presumably devouring it) along with several damage-dealing debris (assumed to be pieces of the surrounding ground). If the protagonist is hit during this attack, their HP drops to 1, and all succeeding attacks do no damage. Key: Asriel Dreemurr | Flowey | Photoshop Flowey | God of Hyperdeath | Angel of Death Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2